


'The 2021 Guide to Making Love to Your Brother' by Thor Odinson

by thejammys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, Jotunsex!Loki, M/M, Pillow Princess Loki, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, storytime with thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: Thor reads a smutty memoir of two brothers in love to Loki. Since the words make them horny, Thor demonstrates a practical application of his findings as well.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	'The 2021 Guide to Making Love to Your Brother' by Thor Odinson

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 1,000% Thor has journaled about this.

oooooo

_“Autumn draws its curtains closed and exits the stage, taking with it the last of the color from the leaves before its successor removes them altogether and strips the branches bare._

_Ah, it is a funny thing that time should have such power to rearrange the world when it has no finger to lift. Snow entombs the naked trees and stems, and lays them to rest. It smothers them but promises to melt in time. Its decay will water new life and make ready the soil for a verdant spring; full of hope, stretching up toward the sun —”_

“Who are you talking to?” Loki interrupts.

Thor pauses his monologue and continues to stare out the window. The snow outside glows so brightly under the full moon that it has the effect of a flashlight in the dark. It’s enchanting, and lured the thunder god to admire it before clouds could muddy the view.

“I’m musing by the window,” Thor answers. He sighs, and a pleasant smile softens his eyes. “Come sit with me.”

Loki knows that’s an invitation to make use of his brother’s lap instead of the empty chair. His footsteps are soft, padded by the knee-high socks he pulled on after his shower. Their house is chilly and the firewood in their grate heckles Loki. He shivers as he slips onto Thor’s thighs and lets out a sigh to match his brother’s when strong arms wrap around him.

Even without a fire, Thor is warm. He glides one hand down Loki’s side and onto a bare thigh. “Why aren’t you wearing pants?” he asks.

“I wasn’t sure how long they would stay on,” Loki replies. “Why are you out here talking to yourself? I thought for sure you’d be in bed already.” 

He brushes a strand of blonde hair that’s fallen out of Thor’s loose ponytail and tucks it behind his brother’s ear.

The toasty hand flirting with Loki’s skin lifts until just fingertips are left to tickle the unprotected limb. Thor trails them in imprecise patterns and finds his eyes drawn to the pale of his brother’s leg, a familiar expanse of alabaster after staring at their snowy front yard.

Thor pulls Loki tighter against him so he can rest his head against his brother’s shoulder. “I was journaling earlier and it put me in a contemplative mood.”

“Oh? And what, pray tell, were you writing about, brother?” Loki asks. He nips Thor’s earlobe in a playful tease.

A satisfied grin stretches languidly across Thor’s face. “Why, you, dearest.”

Loki hums and nuzzles the shell of Thor’s ear. “And what did you have to say about me?”

The window’s glass reflects Thor’s grin back at him. He turns his head to press his lips to Loki’s and offers him a sweet kiss.

“I wrote a guide for making love to you.”

Loki stops the kisses, and his face trades his grin for a frown. “What?”

With little effort, Thor slips one arm under Loki’s knees and another behind his back and cradles his brother as he stands. “Come, Loki, and I will share my findings.”

oooooo

Thor made the rocking chair in their bedroom as a rather pointed sign that he’d like to fertilize his brother as soon as possible and make good use of this gift by rocking a baby to sleep in it.

Loki uses it for reading.

It’s a little warmer in this smaller space, and the air still holds the damp from the steam that billowed out of the bathroom after Loki's shower. Thor deposits his brother onto their quilt, kissing the crown of Loki’s head as he does so.

“Have to keep the trickster warm for story-time,” Thor murmurs. He grabs a throw from the basket at the edge of their bed and tucks it over his brother.

“Thor, what on earth?”

With Loki wrapped in a chenille burrito, Thor clicks on their tiny space heater and then takes a seat in the rocking chair. His journal still rests beside it, as it hasn’t grown legs in the hours since Thor placed it there.

Thor opens to the page where he began his colloquial research paper and beams at his brother, who frowns at him from beneath his fuzzy shroud.

“Our story begins with two brothers,” Thor says. He pauses until Loki reclines against the pillows and signals that he’ll listen to Mother Goose Thor for a while.

“One is clever and handsome, with gorgeous eyes and an irresistible waist, and the other is named Loki.”

It’s impossible not to grin like a cheeky eel when he flicks his eyes up for Loki’s reaction, but Thor does manage to resist chortling at his brother’s narrowed glare.

“The brothers are in love with each other, and they may be the two luckiest beings alive for it. Their devotion and adoration are matched in their passion, and in how fervently they desire one another. The older brother, Thor, we’ll call him, can scarcely go a moment without wanting his brother in his arms.”

The fold between Loki’s brows softens, and the corners of his lips tug stubbornly upward. He adjusts himself against the bedding and nods for Thor to continue.

“They are also exceptionally great in bed together.”

Loki snorts.

“The younger brother, we’ll call him Loki, has a mischievous little mouth. He can lure Thor to bed with the words his pretty tongue conceives, and keep him there with the other tricks up its sleeve. In fact, Loki is so good at giving head that Thor thinks his brother should be recognized for it on an interplanetary level.”

Flattery pleases Loki, though he’s certainly earned this, and he moves his eyebrows suggestively in appreciation.

Thor sighs. “Unfortunately, Loki is lazy.”

“Hey!”

“Yes, the beautiful little brother with the amazing tongue and complete absence of a gag reflex, prefers to lie there and be serviced. He’s not a fan of cardio, and even riding his brother is akin to strength training that his thighs just don’t love.”

The furrow in Loki’s brow is back, and his smile has disappeared from his offended dropped jaw.

“This doesn’t bother Thor, for he finds pleasure in his brother’s body even when Loki lies there like a dead fish.”

“I do _not —_ ”

“For you see, Loki’s holes are tight and warm, and have the power to bring Thor to his knees,” Thor presses on, calm as a rude cucumber. “And it is on his knees that Thor often finds himself. You see, Loki’s favorite thing in the world is to have Thor’s mouth on him.”

Loki closes his mouth but his scowl remains.

In a remarkably even voice, given the subject matter, Thor continues. “Loki’s cock is almost as needy as he is for Thor’s attention.”

Without pausing, he leans to the right to avoid the pillow Loki has chucked at him.

“But his seed tastes so wonderful, and the noises that he makes when he comes are a tenfold repayment to Thor for blowing him. He is never sweeter than when he’s about to finish, and statistically speaking it’s the only time Loki ever uses the word ‘please’.”

Thor gives his brother a pointed look. Loki’s mouth is open again, but his cheeks are pink.

“But the long lovely prick isn’t the only treat between Loki’s legs,” Thor reads. “His quim is possibly the most delicious thing in the nine realms. His clitoris is so sensitive that sometimes Thor can make his brother twitch and writhe after only a minute of lapping at it. And when Thor sucks on it?”

Loki shifts on the bed, flushed.

“Thor has learned that if he waits to suck until after Loki is already close then he can make his brother see stars.”

Thor pauses his reading to grin and lick his lips.

“Thor likes eating his brother’s ass, too. There’s a buffet of treats between Loki’s thighs, and Thor has dinner there nearly every night.”

Without pants to restrict it, Thor can see Loki’s erection pushing his blanket up. It’s tempting, but Thor’s storytime is not yet finished.

“But wait, there’s more!”

Loki smiles and snorts again.

“After Loki comes, his pussy is wet. So so wet. Thor licks up what he can, but scientists now say that his repeated licking and tongue fucking only make Loki even wetter. And when Thor looks down at his brother, lying there on the bed, relaxing, enjoying being pleasured without expending any energy of his own —”

Thor clears his throat and turns the page.

“He cannot resist making love to him. Thor will climb over Loki, tickle a sensitive clitoris with the head of his massive, super long, really really thick —”

“Good god,” Loki grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“- tremendously huge cock. The biggest ever,” Thor clears his throat again. “And then thrust it inside Loki’s wet little cunt and make his brother moan.”

“You moan, too.”

Thor holds up a finger to his lips. “Loki has the tightest holes in all the land, and they milk Thor’s mega-super-ultra cock greedily. When Thor spills inside his brother, again, after doing all the work, he sees the face of god and the secrets of the universe reveal themselves to him.”

Loki tries not to grin. “And what are they?”

“ _They are_ ,” Thor continues pointedly, giving Loki an admonishing look for interrupting. “That Thor needs to spend all of his time loving and making love to his brother.”

He stops and looks up at Loki as he knows the rest, “That’s the whole reason for living.”

The blush on Loki’s cheeks makes Thor’s heart beat wildly. He closes the book and smiles at his brother. “I thought it would be prudent to write a guide in case I ever hit my head on something hard and forget what’s important.”

Loki pulls the blanket off and spreads his legs. “Something hard?”

Thor returns the journal to its resting place and climbs over his brother with a grin. “Mmm, yes, this is a safety hazard,” he says as he wraps a hand around Loki’s cock.

The prophecy of the book has already come true, and Loki’s quim weeps for Thor’s attention. Thor strokes his brother a few times and then slides his hand down to slip his fingers inside this wanting mouth.

“I ride you all the time,” Loki groans as his brother fingers him.

“Yes, but you prefer to lie there and be made love to,” Thor answers. 

He withdraws his fingers and licks them clean. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

Although Thor’s journal did not intimate that Loki also has a Godzilla-like monster between his legs, Thor has to stretch his lips wide to wrap them around this dangerous stalk of drooling flesh.

His writings began when Loki was out of the house earlier and Thor wanted him home, to snuggle and please. When he came home, with a nose kissed pink from the cold, Loki had hopped straight into the shower. This left Thor to monologue at the window until he could bring the words to life. 

Now they can act as something salacious for Thor to read when he’s missing his brother, or an inspirational warm-up for canoodling.

Loki groans and threads his fingers into Thor’s hair. It’s true that he’s quite adept at bouncing on Thor’s cock, and he is equally skilled at climbing on top of Thor and making love to his brother’s own tiny hole until Thor is the one spilling on his back. But Thor’s journal tells the truth. With the study mattress at his back and Thor’s broad frame at his front, Loki feels safe and relaxed enough to let go and enjoy this worship.

When Thor’s mouth drops to kiss his quim and tease his clit, Loki moans that he’s close. He comes with Thor’s lips sucking his pink bud and two fingers pressed inside. The first thrust of Thor’s cock makes Loki arch, and Thor moans just like Loki said he would.

They spill with each other’s names on their lips and fall asleep in a warm tangle of limbs, holding each other close beneath their quilt.

oooooo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Happy New Year! Did y'all notice the word count


End file.
